She Could Be
by AshleyTisdaleFantastic
Summary: Chad loves her, and she is confused. Troy and Gabriella are together but forever? bad explanation, great story! Graphic sex scenes, language and partying. Please read and review! Troypay, Chadpay.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the End

SHE COULD BE

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a HSM fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters from High school musical, or the song the title is based off. This is a complete work of fiction.

It was almost Christmas time and the wildcats had just won their first victory game. The gang were finally seniors and living it up to the fullest. Their parents trusted them on their own, and that was their mistake. Jason Cross's parents had gone away for the weekend on business and he took it upon him to throw a huge after party for the seniors and select few under classman after the game was over. Troy Bolton arrived in his black ford F-150 truck with passengers that included his girlfriend Gabriella Montez, her best friend Taylor Mckessi and her boyfriend and his best friend Chad Danforth. Troy and Chad were both pumped still reeling from the adrenaline of the win and couldn't wait to party, though Taylor had other plans for her and her "boyfriend". Troy had connections all over town and had impromptu scored two kegs of bud light for the event. As they arrived to the party Taylor pulled Chad aside from everyone and began to explain to him, that she couldn't take their relationship anymore.

"Taylor but.." Chad started. Taylor reached up and laced her finger to his dark lips.

"I'm sorry Chad, I just can't anymore" She had finally broken up with him, she had been contemplating it all summer and finally had the nerve to do it, granted she knew she had picked the wrong place and wrong time but she had to get if off her chest.

"Is there someone else?" He asked.

"Of course not, I still really care about you Chad, I just.. I really need some space. I'm to young to be so tied down, I'll see you later" She said and turned away from him like he had meant nothing to her. He watched her walk away to Troy and Gabriella who had of course already made it to the keg. Chad's game high came to a crashing fall. Troy looked at Chad and knew what had happened, Gabi had warned him earlier. As Troy approached him he handed out his beer in a friendly gesture.

"I think you need this more than me" Chad took the frothy brew from his best friend and downed it quickly.

"thanks man" He handed the cup back.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Troy asked him. Chad couldn't help but smirk at him, though he was upset, he never let things get to him too bad, he was very optimistic and looked for the best in life.

"Yea man, just time to look for another. No strings attached this time ya know" Troy gave him a nudge on his shoulder.

"that's what I'm talkin about!" Troy blurted out. "All these girls are smoking hot, and currently getting drunker by the moment, I'm sure you'll have a great night! Those underclassman are sluts" He licked his lips. "I just wish I could touch some of them, but I can't cause of Gabi" Chad looked at him curiously.

"Have ya'll.." Chad began.

"No" Troy rolled his eyes. "She's waiting until marriage, which is why I especially love vacations, she's always gone" He smugly smiled. Troy did love Gabriella but the lion inside of him could not be controlled by any girl.

Troy and Chad both looked toward the living room where everyone was dancing to the obscene rap music and it looked like the kids parted like the red sea. Of course coming out of the group of teenagers was non other than Sharpay Evans, Ice Princess and her quiet twin brother Ryan doddling behind her.

"As much as that girl is a bitch, i'd do anything to get with that" Troy licked his lips sweetly thinking about Sharpay. Chad couldn't help but eye Sharpay. She wore a barely there pink mini skirt and a form fitting white sparkly tank top. He stared from her beautiful blonde hair, to her sculpted chest, to her tiny waist and finally down to her long legs. He couldn't help but agree, he'd hit it too. She passed by them bypassing the kegs to hit the buffet of liquor.

"Ryan make me a drink" She snapped at him. Ryan fixed his sister a very strong concoction called the incredible hulk, Half Hypnotic and Half hennessy. They saw him hand her the drink, he made himself a very weak tequila margarita, he must be her Designated Driver for the night and was only have a few.

"Why am I not surprised Evans drink foo-foo drinks" Troy scoffed, as him and Chad made their way to the keg refilling their drinks.

"which one? Sharpay or Ryan?" Chad asked.

"The fag" Troy laughed.

"Troy come dance with me!" He knew that voice anywhere, even over the many people making noise, it was Gabriella.

"Back to the girl, see ya later man" Troy walked back to Gabriella and began to grind into her backside quickly.

Hours later the night continued on, The seniors of East High were all wasted. Jason's living room had basically transformed into a dance floor orgy. The drunken teens were grinding against each other and all reeked of beer and liquor. Chad needed air and he made his through the crowd of people, stumbling as he was slightly intoxicated. Before he reached the door he noticed Taylor sitting on an underclassman in the kitchen. It looked like the two were trying to eat each other's faces. His blood boiled. He ran his hand through his curly hair and clenched his other fist. 'How date a sophomore go after..' he stopped his thoughts. She wasn't his girl anymore.

"Your nothing but a slut" He said up in her face, before walking out the back door and slamming it. The backyard had around 10 people outside smoking, he looked by the fence and noticed a somewhat familiar face. Even if she had tried to hide her blonde hair would give her away instantly. He went to her and noticed she was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Evans, can I bum a cig please" He asked her politely. He held him self up against the fence. He looked into her eyes and all he could see in those beautiful brown eyes, was alcohol, he knew she was gone. She reached in her purse and handed him the pack of Camel Menthol Lights.

"If my parents knew they would kill me" Chad said as he lilt his cigarette with Sharpay's pink bejeweled lighter. He let the sweet nicotine enter his lungs.

"Are you trying to make conversation basketball boy?" He asked him, in her usual degrading tone. He scoffed lightly at her, though she was wasted she was still a fire ball of wit.

"I was thinking about it" He smiled at her.

"Why aren't you and genius girl number together tonight?" She asked him.

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?!" He asked.

"People I don't" She sneered.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this" He rubbed his hand over his head before puffing back on his cigarette. "She broke up with me a few hours ago, and I just saw her making out with a sophomore" Sharpay snubbed her cigarette out with her high heel.

"Tre' Harsh" She replied

"Not that you care" He said, another hit taken from his cigarette. She moved closer to him. Their bodies were inches apart.

"Wanna feel better?" She asked him, her hot breath on his ear gave him tingles.

"How?" He asked his voice shaky. Sharpay delicately took his cigarette and sucked lightly on it and walked beside the house and the fence where no one was or could be seen. He felt himself twitch in his pants. The good guy in him told him to turn around and go back into the house and pretend this never happened. But the alcohol and second brain told him otherwise. He followed his other brain. He walked toward where Sharpay had disappeared moments before.

She roughly pushed him against the house and kissed him roughly. He drown in the sweet taste of liquor on her lips. She pulled away and put her mouth to his ear.

"Just shut up" She said.

Sharpay dropped to her bare knees and began to unbuckle his pants. He inhaled deeply as his jeans fell to the ground and she freed him from his plaid boxer prison. His mind reeled as she placed her lips on the tip of his dick.

'Could this really be happing, is the ice princess really blowing me off' He thought before his thoughts were quickly cut off by his moan as he felt his tip touch the back of her throat. She continued to suck his member, he felt himself almost reach the brink and grabbed her roughly. He reversed their position slamming her back against the house and ravishing her neck.

"Now you shut up, Ice Princess" She put her arms around his neck and he grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist. Pushing her pink mini-skirt up and moving her panties aside rammed two of his fingers into her without warning. She gasped and clawed into his back. She braced herself against the wall trying not to let her legs buckle. He quickly removed his fingers and grabbed her other leg and hoisted her around his waist before lowing her petite body onto his throbbing dick. They both moaned together as he entered her. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into the material that was his shirt. He continued to thrust into her tightness. Soon he felt her walls tighten around him, and came inside of her. He lowered her down to her feet and reached down and pulled his pants back up. Sharpay stood against the house panting. She looked at him before fixing her skirt.

"don't say I never did anything for you Danforth" She said before turning on her stiletto and walked away. Chad stood still catching his breath before he noticed wedged between two fence posts was his almost gone cigarette still burning with the red glow. He grabbed it and puffed it slowly. 'The rest of the year at East High was going to be monumental he knew.

As soon as he rounded the house back into the yard Troy was standing there with Jason. He was holding a beer in a red solo cup.

"Now you definitely need this" Troy smirked, waiting to get the juicy details out of his friend.

A/N: I hope you guys like this. don't hate to much. I can't decide if I want to continue this or leave it at this. What do ya'll think? Let me know. Who knows what I'll do! haha


	2. Chapter 2 : Remorse

She could be

Chapter 2: Remorse

Around 3 AM Jason's party was dwindling down as the party go-ers gave up and either left or passed out.

"Can somebody help me!" Chad and troy heard someone yell down from one of the many hallways in the house. They followed the voice to the bathroom where peeking from the open door were the signature black pair of stilettos, Ryan was knelt beside his passed out sister.

"Could you please help me get her to the car, I need to get her home" Troy laughed at the situation.

"Chad I'll leave this to you, you have the.. experience" he snarked. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Ryan move" He barked toward him. Ryan scurried out of the way, Chad took a look at Sharpay and instantly felt a bit of regret and sadness for her. She was sprawled out on the floor, her skirt up to her waist. He sighed as he fixed her skirt, and was actually feeling remorse. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Her head rested against his chest, she moaned as he shifted her body weight.

"Thanks Chad" he shrugged and walked through the doorway. Everyone hollered as he made it to the living room. Word had already gotten around about the Chad/Sharpay encounter.

"Just shut up" Chad yelled at them, they all quieted down and stared. Ryan opened the door and chad carried Sharpay outside, ryan opened the door of his black BMW and Chad placed Sharpay in the back seat, she was passed out. He slammed the door.

"She gonna be OK?" He asked Ryan.

"Yea I can get her home, Thanks" He said before retreating to the front seat of the car getting inside. Maybe Ryan wasn't such a bad guy, he did take care of his sister. Chad re-entered the house everyone was still silent.

"Dude,what was that" Troy approached him.

"She's so intoxicated dude, its not funny. She was passed out in the bathroom, I just feel bad for her" Troy decided to lash out of him.

"You didn't feel sorry for her when you were fucking her outside" Chad didn't know what came over him, most likely the alcohol but he clenched his fist and punched troy in the face.

"What the fuck man" Troy touched his lip and felt the blood on his fingertips. Chad stormed out of the house, and their friend Zeke followed behind him.

"Chad hold up"

"Why so I can get made fun of some more for actually feeling remorse for a fucking a good person"

"Man I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride, I know Sharpay is a good person. Chad sighed

"Yea man i'll take a ride" Zeke patted his back.

"Let's go"

"I'm never gonna hear the end of that one" They got into Zeke's new green Range Rover, Chad laid his head back against the headrest as the world spun around him. Than he instantly remembered, Zeke knew about him and Sharpay, Zeke had dated Sharpay.

"Zeke.. i'm so sorry, I didn't even think" Zeke knew what he was talking about.

"Its's ok, you were drunk and she's very aggressive, but we had a clean break up" Zeke smiled remembering his time with Sharpay.

"Did you know I was her first?" He asked. Chad shook his head.

"It won't happen again, can you forgive me?" Chad slurred to him.

"No hard feelings man, Wildcats" They fist pounded.

"She broke up with me months ago, her family life isn't that well and she tried to hide it, she had bruises sometimes, I think her dad hurts her" Zeke blurted out without thinking.

"Really" Chad asked. They pass Ryan and Sharpay's house at that moment. The twin's matching black and white BMWs were parked cozily on the driveway. Chad felt better knowing Ryan had mad it home OK. He rubbed his head, had he really just punched his best friend, Monday at school was not going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors

She could be

Chapter 3: Rumors

Things at east high were buzzing, gossip swarmed everywhere. Did chad really hit the captain of the basketball team? Did Sharpay die?

Sharpay pulled her BMW into her parking spot at school.

"Sharpay your alive!" People yelled at her as she put the top up on her car. Ryan stepped out next to her from his own car.

"Evaporate freshman!" She yelled back. As they scurried away.

"Its ok Shar" He reassured his sister.

"Ry, i'm not worried" He loved his sister's way of not letting things get to her. She walked the hals with her usual swagger nothing bothered her. Gossip wasn't a problem.

"Hi, Sharpay" Zeke approached her.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Did you have a good weekend?" He asked her as they walked to their lockers.

"The normal. Party, Dance rehersal, Parental drama, yours?" She laughed

"Party, and basketball of course."

"So dedicated, but i've gotta get to homeroom"

"Oh yea, I just brought you these cookies"

"Thanks" She hugged him. "i'll see you later" Her and Zeke went their seperate way to their homerooms. On her way to homeroom some underclassman were staring at her.

"WHAT!" She yelled at them, they jumped and ran off muttering something nasty about her. As son as she sat down in her seat her sidekick beeped with a message, she silenced it quickly hoping ms. Darbus didn't hear it. It was a message from Troy Bolton, who sat three seats behind her.

Troy: Care to meet me after school for a quickie? Sharpay turned around and glared at him.

Sharpay: Your a pig Bolton.

Troy: A pig who wants some bacon. Chad told us you were good.

Sharpay: And you'll never know.

Troy: Oh go make out with your fag brother.

Sharpay: Oh you do the same with your ugly ass girlfriend.

Troy: I wont tell

Sharpay: I'd rather slam my tongue into a locker.

Troy: I'm sure I could find a better use for your tongue.

Sharpay scoffed and slammed her sidekick shut, Troy winked at her. She hated her reputation, but she knew she brought it on herself, ever since her and zeke mutually broke up, all she had done was have sex. No more commitments, her family showed her how that didn't work. Her dad worked all the time, and both her parents were having affairs. She only had one person in this world who cared ab out her, and that was her twin brother. Ryan would never leave her. The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. She mingled her way out of the room. As she made her way out the door she felt someone go up her skirt and slap her ass. She knew who it was. She reeled around and grabbed Troy by the crotch and pushed him against the wall.

"Touch me again, and i'll cut off your dick" She let him go and walked out. Jason smiled at Troy.

"I'd still hit is" Jason rolled his eyes.

During lunch Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi and the other drama kids sat on the second floor of the commons. sharpay knew that trouble was about to begin when she saw Gabriella and Taylor marching up the stairs.

"Genius alert" Ryan warned his sister and she looked up.

"Whats your problem Sharpay? Not good enough you fucked the entire basketball team but now your going after the captain, who happens to be my boyfriend" Gabi spat at Sharpay.

"Yea and Chad and I were broken up for what 5 minutes before you screwed him" Taylor threw in. Sharpay flipped her blonde hair before standing up from the table.

"One, I dont want your boyfriend. Two if I did he's already have gotten laid miss virgin. And you" She turned to Taylor. "I feel sorry for you, couldn't even keep your man satisfied." She retaliated at them.

"At least we're not whores!" Gabi yelled.

"Well maybe you should be, or your men wouldn't be coming to me. toodles!" She left them standing there speechless and angry.

As soon as the day was over Sharpay made her way through the halls of East High to the student parking lot. Ryan was staying after to rehearse with Kelsi. The musical auditions were coming up in two months and Ryan had alot of work to do. Sharpay was of course perfect.

"Hey Sharpay, wait up!" She stopped briefly and turned around, it was chad. She turned on her heel and kept walking. He sped up his pace to catch up with her.

"Where are you goin?" He asked her.

"Well considering the bell ran signaling the end of school, i'm going home" She snapped at him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I wanted to apologize for this weekend" He started

"Its not a big deal, everyone usually finds out anyways. Nothing is secret here" She said.

"I meant for doing it, I was really drunk and i'm sorry. She smiled at him.

"to bad, it was good. Thought we'd do it again sometime" She winked at him and walked off toward her car. Chad couldn't help it, he couldn't contain his smile. She was a vixen. He say Troy from across the parking lot, he was supposed to take him home. Troy waved him over. Chad went to him, scared of the outcome.

"look Troy before you hit me.." Troy cut him off.

"I'm not gonna hit you Chad, I know why you hit me. Its ok"

"It is.." He question Troy.

"I get it, you dont want anyone else to sleep with Sharpay, I get it" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Thats not it Troy, you can sleep with her if you want to! I just felt bad for her" He explained. Troy scratched his head.

"Whatever man, but if you ever hit me again. I'm opening up a can of whop ass on you" He smiled, him and chad hi fived.

"I promise i'll never hit you again"

"Great, now lets get home. Mom is cooking dinner" The two smiled before before hoping into the truck.


	4. Chapter 4: The next big Hoorah!

Chapter 4: The next big HOORAH

East High had all gone back to normal since Jason's party at the beginning of the year. It was finally winter break and everyone had great plans. Troy and his family were once again headed off to go snowboarding, Gabriella was going to Mexico to visit her parents, and Chad was having a cozy Christmas at home like Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay and Ryan had planned a big end of semester bash at their place, their parents were going to be gone an hour away at their family run country club, they always started early to get it ready for the summer, and for their new years bash they had every year. School ended at 2:30 like every day and all the Wild cats piled out like it was on fire, the popular crowd buzzing about the party of the night. Everyone started showing up at the party around 10:00.

"Sharpay!" She heard her name called from downstairs, it was Kelsi. Sharpay put the finishing touches on her make-up and bounced out of her room, carefully locking her door behind her, she had to use precautions about her stuff. The house was already half full, half were already drinking and had been all afternoon. Sharpay herself had also had a few pre-party drinks and was feeling quite buzzed herself. She made her way down the stairs just as the usual basketball jocks were rolling kegs into her house, putting them in the backyard. They couldn't help but stop and stare as she made her way downstairs. She wore a white tube top mini dress with her pink bikini strings coming out from top of her dress. The boys were being boys, staring at her body and every curve as she walked downstairs.

"Hey Kelsi!" She acknowledged her with a hug.

"Hey you guys need help!" Ryan called from the kitchen, Chad waved him over. Sharpay and Kelsi linked arms and walked through the threshold to the party already started. Even though the party was at her house, Sharpay still felt the need to be fashionably late... to her own party. In the town of Albuquerque they were not worried about cops. Even though they were under aged most of the time the crew at these parties was the championship stars of East High. As long as no one got in a car drunk trying to drive, things would go over smoothly.

The music blared the latest rap song as everyone rushed to the kegs.

"5 dollars a cup! Keep it all night, but 5 dollars!" Troy yelled over the crowd of rowdy teenagers.

"Think of it as a wildcat foundation for booze!" Chad added in, they all laughed.

"Sharpay, Kelsi let's take a shot!" Ryan had found them and took both their hands and dragged them into the kitchen.

"My favorite girl!!" Zeke screamed as he saw Sharpay enter the room, Kelsi linked arms with Ryan, any time with him she got she was happy. And unknown to Ryan she had a crush on him, but everyone else did.

"Shar, we're playing shot o'clock wanna play?" Zeke asked her.

"Of course! When will I NOT play shot o'clock" She laughed as Zeke put his arm around her.

The game shot O' clock that they were referring to is a drinking game where you pick a certain alcohol and take a shot of it every hour with the group. Everyone was up for playing.

"Alright listen up!" Zeke yelled. "We will meet in the kitchen every hour and take our shots, now wildcats don't let me down, pick your poison!" He already had his shot of rum in his hand. Everyone reached for drinks from tequila to vodka to whiskey to rum.

"1...2...3" They all shot their drinks quickly letting the sweet liquor flow down their throats. Some chased with Cranberry juice, Orange juice and Coke.

"Shar come dance with me!" Zeke exclaimed quickly before grabbing her to the living room where the dancing had already began with the drunken teens. He grabbed her hips as she ground into him. Missy Elliots 'Tambourine' blew through the speakers. They lost track of time, the Jell-O shots were flowing left and right, they danced for over thirty minutes. Thirty minutes plus infinite amounts of Jell-O shots make for horny happy teenagers.

"Kelsi!! I need so smoke!" Sharpay half slurred, Sharpay had to pull Kelsi off of Ryan who while the two were dancing were making out hardcore. The two girls walked outside. Kelsi used to despise Sharpay but since she got beaten out for the musical last year and that summer she finally gave up her ice princess cover Kelsi and Sharpay were best friends. That's the thing about Sharpay; you never knew who she was going to be friends with or who she would like.

"CANNONBALL!" Troy and Chad ran quickly through the two girls and jumped into Sharpay's pool the splashes they made were enormous and doused several people. More basketball players ran straight to the pool after Chad and Troy.

"Kels watch out!" She heard behind her, by the time she turned around she was being dragged into the pool by a very drunk Ryan. She had just lit her cigarette as she was pulled into the pool.

"Ryan Evans I am going to KILL you" Ryan swam to avoid the wrath of Kelsi as her cigarette floated away unnoticed. Sharpay watched them as she let the lit pleasure of nicotine hit her lips, her dress had ridden up and even more of her thigh was visible. Troy and Chad were burning hold in her.

"Hey fuckers!' Everyone turned their attention to Zeke as he walked outside. "It's called shot o'clock not Zeke stands in the kitchen by himself, and being the upstanding gentle man I am, I brought out the tequila!" He took a huge swig of the bottle and passed it around. The bottle floated around, Chad took a huge gulp of it before handing it to Troy.

"Watch this" Troy said to chad as he climbed out of the pool to Sharpay who was talking with Zeke.

"Take a shot and pass it Bolton" She snapped at him.

"I wanna take one… but off of you" She stared at him in disbelief. She knew Gabriella was out of town until tomorrow but she also knew Chad was watching her, and though she hated to admit it, she had a thing for him. But Troy was hot minus his cocky attitude. Troy and Sharpay would never work, both were ridicliously conceited.

"Fine" She said, Troy was shocked. No witty remark escaped her lips, she simply gave in.

"But I wanna do one off of him…after" She stared at Chad, his jaw practically dropped.

"Deal" Troy and Sharpay shook hands.

"Strip down drama queen" Troy smiled, standing back on his foot to watch her. Sharpay stood up off the bench and walked to the outside bar, she grabbed a shot glass and shoved it into Troy's hands whil Jason handed a slice of a lime to him. Sharpay started to pull the white tube top dress above her head. Her perfectly sculpted body came into view, her long legs, her flat stomach and supple breasts, if there was a male outside not looking at her half naked punk bikinied body, they were gay. She climbed up on the bar and laid on her back. Troy poured a shot in his glass before pouring it up and down her ab line. He poured some salt on her neck and she put the lime in her mouth. Troy climbed up on top of her and straddled her body. He bent his body down and slowly licked the salt from her neck and her legs started to shake.  
"your shaking princess" he whispered before he ran his tongue down the sticky alcohol on her stomach, Sharpay closed her eyes surprising even herself on how good his tongue felt on her. Her eyes popped back open hoping nobody caught her, but she was sure Troy had. She was greatful for the lime in her mouth because if it hadn't been wedged in there she would have surely moaned. He than kissed her neck and his head was directly over hers, he stred in her eyes before dipping his mouth to hers and pulling the lime from her. He sucked the juice while it was still in her mouth and quickly plucked if from her tossing it out with his teeth and in a split second was back on her. He kissed her, Sharpay never saw it coming, it was second nature she was actually enjoying it. When she realized it was Troy she pushed him off quickly. He fell to the floor with a loud noise.

"You jerk!" She screamed, she jumped down off the bar and adjusted her bikini.

"So worth it!" He exclaimed while laying on his back, Chad ran over and helf his hand out. Troy grabbed on and was hoisted to his feet. Sharpay grabbed the tequila bottled and took a big swig from its bottle.

"Had to wash the taste of ASS out of my mouth" She said.

"Looks like no body shot for you my friend" Troy said, Sharpay looked from Chad to Troy and Troy to Chad. She approached Chad and put her hand on the back of his head pressing her lips to his. He reached around and wrapped his arms around her half naked body. He parted her lips with his tongue as they explored each other.

"Oh get a room" Troy scoffed and walked away from the entwined couple. Sharpay tugged at Chad's bottom lip and pulled away.

"Wow" was all that could escape him. Sharpay handed him the bottle of tequila.

"I think you need this" She smiled and walked away.

"Please tell me how you did that!" Kelsi drunkenly giggled as her and Sharpay entered the house.


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

Chapter 5: The Morning After

The night came and went in a blur for the blonde highschool bombshell. She woke up to the sun shining in through her pink curtains. The color of the curtains made the white walls of her massive room a beautiful glow of pink. She stretched out, the comfort and protection of her down comforter clung to her petite body, but she felt weird. She lifted the covers and yup, she was naked. She then rolled over and to her surprise instead of her soft bed was a body, not just any body; It was chad. The nights events came flooding back to her like a tsunami. After the impromptu kiss between the two of them she could vaguely remember more alcohol and a joint dragging by the both of them to her bedroom. She could remember clothes flying off all around the room and then, yup Chad Danforth round two. She leaned up to look at the clock and heard him stir. She quickly flattened herself against the bed hopefully he hadn't woken up. The morning after for Sharpay was always weird, most of the time she avoided it. She would sneak away, or go home that night, but not this time. This time she was in her own home, her own bed, there was no escape. The only person she had ever woken up next to was zeke, and she was in love with him. Chad turned over and Sharpay closed her eyes.

"You know you think loud" He yawned, she kept her eyes closed.

"Your body is trembling and your eyelids are fluttering, your awake" He said to her. She opened one eye at a time to look at him.

"Good morning" He spoke softly to her. She looked into his eyes and seemed to get lost in the color of chocolate.

"Morning" she finally found her voice. Chad stretched, the pink comforter fell down to his body, Sharpay caught a glimpse of his perfectly toned body, and happy trails. Flashes of the night, Sharpay kissing down his stomach, teasing his inner thighs.

"Shar?" His voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry yea"

"Do you remember last night?" He asked her propping himself up on his elbow.

"Not really, what did I do?" She asked inquisitively

"Oh… just confessed your love for me" He smirked.

"Your lying, I would never!" She started.

"But you did!"

"I probably just liked your cock" She smiled at him.

"Subtle Sharpay, really subtle" He rolled his eyes are her. "But no seriously you were all over this" He ran his hand down his chest in an attempt to be sexy. But right when she saw him, she wished she was his hand.

"Oh Chad, tonight need to be special, will you take me upstairs, just take me!" Chad did his best impression of Sharpay from the night before.

"Shut up!" She lost all inhibitions as he continued to use her words against her, she pushed him back on the bed and pressed her chest against his. They both just stared at each other, brown on brown, Sharpay lowered her lips to his, He wrapped his arms around her while flipping her over and covered her body with his. He kissed down her neck and to her breasts and back up to her lips. She wrapped her legs around him, both still unclothed from the night before. They savored each other for a few minutes, then Chad pushed himself inside of Sharpay. It was so sudden Sharpay left his mouth and let out a loud scream. He didn't know if it was pleasure or pain, but it only got better for him as she wrapped her legs him and locked them, rocking with his rhythm. Sharpay reached her arms up and grabbed the bars of her bed and moaned. "God…Sharpay" He groaned while quickening his pace pushing farther and farther into her wetness.

"Ch-Chad" Her body shivered with a climax, he walls tightened around him and he couldn't take it anymore. He thrust once more into her and came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, the two of them layed there for a few minutes. Tiny beads of sweat had appeared on his chest, and Sharpay's forehead. Chad then rolled off of her and laid next to her on the bed. Then she did something so un-sharpay like is even scared her. She cuddled with him.

"That never gets old with you" He said, and she smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment" She sighed into his chest.

"Well you should, your beautiful" He kissed the top of her head. The two laid there, Sharpay wasn't used to this. She was used to guys calling her hot, and do-able and fucking her and leaving her, or just wanting bragging rights. It was like she was a prize to them, but Chad wasn't like that. For some reason that she was unknown to he liked her.

"I like you Sharpay" He said, it's like he was reading her mind. She laid there quietly not knowing what to say to him.

"What do you say to some brunch" He said trying to change the subject. "Its Sunday my mom makes a big spread" He asked.

"Yea, that sounds good" She leaned up. The two both got up searching for their clothes. Sharpay streaked naked to her closet proudly, Chad couldn't take his eyes off of her. How did he get so lucky.

This little paradise could only last for so long, nothing was perfect, and little did he know what was about to begin with the people he loved the most.


	6. Chapter 6: A Quick Drive

Chapter 6: A quick Drive

A/N.

The next few chapters are very short, but I am posting them all together so you should still be amused!  Thanks!

Sharpay and Chad dressed quickly. They walked down the stairs of Sharpay's mansion of a house, the plasma screen TV was still blaring from the night before. They walked into the home theatre and cuddled up on one of the couch's still asleep were Ryan and Kelsi, She was sleeping on his lap. Sharpay tiptoed up to the couch where her unaware twin was sleeping.

"WAKE-UP!" Ryan and Kelsi jumped quickly awake.

"What is mom home?" A very groggy Ryan asked quickly, Sharpay and Chad died with laughter .

"No, but its noon get up" Sharpay instructed to her two minute younger twin.

"Fuck you drama queen, I have a hang over" Ryan closed his eyes back as Kelsi snuggled back into his lap.

"Damn Ryan, Kelsi give him some head or something, he seems very frustrated" Kelsi couldn't help but smile as Ryan just flipped off his sister.

"Looks like your driving, Troy brought me last night" Chad said as they made their way outside.

"Think fast" Chad turned just in time to catch the silver keys flying toward him. "You drive" She said.

"I can drive your car?" He asked stunned staring at the new black BMW.

"Do your really think I'm driving you around" She emphasized.

"As you wish princess" He opened the car door for her, she easily sat in, her denim skirt rose up and Chad couldn't help but watch her long smooth legs. He hopped in the drivers seat.

"Damn, this car is slick" He said adjusting the seat and mirrors to his liking.

"What else would you expect me to drive, duh" He gave her a small glare.

"Pre-madonna, don't start with me, or I'll give you something to shut you up" He smirked as he back the car out of the driveway and headed toward the interstate.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" She gleamed.

"I would never threaten you" He said back to her, Sharpay reached over and ran her hand over his crotch.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "Do you want me to wreck your $80,000 dollar car" He spoke, but it was to late. Sharpay's subtle crotch grab already had him semi-hard.

"Come on wildcat, can't hand it" She slowly started unzipping his jeans as he hit the interstate.

"Oh no, I can handle it. But I don't think you car…" Sharpay quickly stuck her hand inside his boxers, and his speech was cut off. Chad's foot pressed hard on the gas, she then wrapped her mouth around him laying her head in his lap.

"Oh.my.god" Was all he could say as his eyes were wide and white knuckles to the streering wheel. He couldn't even get her name out, The speedometer kept rising as his now lead foot pressed harder. He came quicker than he usually would have liked to, as much as he enjoyed his blonde treating him like a lollipop, if she had continued much longer, he was sure he would crashed. Crashed happy, but none the less crashed. Sharpay cleaned him up with her tongue and tucked him back into his pants, then immediately lit herself a cigarette.

"You are going to run me ragged girl" He said making his exit off the interstate. Sharpay puffed her cigarette.

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked.

"Well no, but damn you have the biggest sex drive of a girl I've ever met"

"Chad…I'm a star,whether its on stage or in the bedroom. I wish people would learn I'm like a drug, you'll always fiend for me" She threw her cig out the window moments before pulling into Chad's driveway, immediately he looked un-happy.

"What's wrong" She asked him.

"Taylor's parents are here, and if I'm right, she's inside too" He shut the car off.

"Great, ms. I think I'm perfect" Sharpay scoffed.

"My mom always does this, she knows me and Tay broke up months ago ugh!" He was frustrated as he ran his hands over his face.

"Tay" Sharpay asked with a questioning look.

"You know what I meant, old habits die hard" He apologized.

"No worries." She smiled at him. "Come here" She said and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much, now come on" He patted her leg, Taylor stood on the porch, starring in disbelief. Chad stepped out and immediately went to open the car door for Sharpay. The two walked in the house hand in hand.

"Hi, Taylor" Sharpay giggled walking past her. Taylor's mouth dropped, she stomped her foot and followed them inside.


	7. Chapter 7: One Chance

Chapter 7: One Chance

"Mom, I'm home!" Chad yelled walking through the door, his mom greeted them. She couldn't have been more sweet, Sharpay thought.

"Mom this is my…friend Sharpay" He introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Danforth" She oozed charm.

"Oh you too, come in, come in!" Sharpay spent the next hour or more being introduced to Chad's whole family. After the meal Sharpay and Chad were lounging around his game room upstairs, and Chad's cell phone went off, it was Troy.

"Hel-" Chad started before Troy cut him off.

"Why the fuck is Sharpay at your house! She's just a good fuck, not a meet your mom kind of girl!" He yelled into the phone, Sharpay heard every word.

"How do you know she's even over here" Was all chad could ask.

"Taylor told Gabi, who called me, and now I'm calling you saying WHAT THE FUCK"

"Great now I'm girl gossip" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Chad, Taylor is a wonderful girl, smart, rich, classy, Sharpay is…" Chad could hear the insults about to come.

"An awesome deep girl" He finished for him.

"I'm not talking about her pussy Chad" Troy spat back, and Chad hung up.

"I give him ten minutes before he's at my door" Sharpay stared at him, she crooked her finger at him and he leaned in, she kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked. She shrugged.

"For sticking up for me to Troy. I know he's your best friend"

"And he shouldn't be talking about my girl like that" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Shar, do you think… well would you want to… be my girlfriend"

Sharpay didn't know where her words came from, most things like this would make her extremely nervous but it came out as smooth as could be. "Yes" They smiled at each other, He put his arm around her and they snuggled on the couch, Chad kissed her forehead. Sharpay was so small and little in his arms, he then felt the need to be her protector. HE didn't know where or why his feelings came on so strong, but they did. HE would never let anything or one hurt her ever again. Chad heard a knock on the front door, and less than a minute later his mom called upstairs.

"Chad! Troy is here to see you" She yelled.

"Great…. Told ya" Chad muttered, he heard bounding footsteps up the stairs and not only did Troy enter the room, but Gabriella and Taylor "

"What's up man" Chad asked, trying to deflect questions.

"Don't what's up me, you hung up on me and turned your phone off! I had to make sure the wicked witched didn't turn you into something nasty" He glared at Sharpay and she returned the favor.  
"Troy" Chad stood up. "You're my best friend, but now Sharpay is my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you showed her some respect, at least in front of me"

"YOUR WHAT" Gabriella and Taylor burst out.

"Chad, how could you" Taylor couldn't help herself but say.

"How could I?" He yelled back at her. "You dumped me two months ago! And since then you've become the make-out whore of East High. You broke my heard and stomped on it before it even mended. Don't 'how dare you' to me, think about yourself!" The two were in each other's faces. Taylor reached out her hand and put it on his cheek.

"Chad…" She started to say but Chad pushed her hand away. She looked sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Troy and Gabriella and Sharpay knew that this didn't involve them, but they couldn't convince themselves to leave the room.

"Sorry doesn't work Taylor, you wanted to be single and now you are, and you only want me back because I'm not miserable anymore, and you are. If you wanna be friends, that's cool. But that's all we'll ever be again" He said much softer. Taylor broke out in tears and fled the room, Gabriella followed after her. Troy sat down in the chair.

"Well" He started. "I don't like her, but if it means so much to you, I'll be civil" Troy said kind of forced, but an effort to Chad was all he needed.

"Thanks man" Troy and Chad hi-fived.

"Troy, Taylor wants to leave, I told her we'd take her home" Gabi had appeared at the door.

"Later" He said to Chad and Sharpay.

"Bye Chad!" Gabriella said, shunning Sharpay.

"Bye Gabriella!" Sharpay answered for him with an evil smile.

"Bye ice bitch" She said coldly before walking out of the room.

"Alone at last!" Chad said before immediately covering Sharpay's mouth with his.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Day

Chapter 8: The First Day

Unfortunately the winter went very quick for the wildcats. School was back in before they knew it. The championship for the basketball team and auditions for the musical were coming up fast. Chad had decided to pick Sharpay up for school that morning. They pulled up in his car. He grabbed his school bag and got out and rounded the car to open the door for Sharpay.

"You ready for this" He asked her.

"Born ready" she replied, she took his hand and he shut the door. The two entered the school hand in hand. They walked the halls, Chad carried her books and walked her to class. They had first period home room together with Darbus. Within minutes the two were the talk of East High.

"The winter musicale!" Ms. Darbus boomed as soon as she entered the room.

"The auditions are next Monday, with callbacks that following Friday. PLEASE do not be late like last year Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez. I will not have these auditions turned willy nilly like last year!" Troy and Gabi nodded in understandment. Chad gave Sharpay a smile as she turned around. Her phone buzzed with a text message, once again it was Troy Bolton.

Troy: Now that your with Chad does that mean we'll never fuck.

Sharpay: I'm a one guy kinda girl Bolton

Troy: One guy is different from one dick, Evans

Sharpay shut off her phone, she wouldn't play his game anymore. The bell rang and they all quickly left the room. Besides Sharpay and Ryan everyone thought the less time with Darbus the better.

"I'll see you at lunch baby" Chad kissed Sharpay.

"bye" She headed for the auditorium for Drama and he headed for the gym for basketball. The moment Chad opened the locker room door all he got were cheers and hollers.

"Chad bagged a skank!" Jason hollered, Chad just rolled his eyes. He had expected this.

"Settle down wildcats!" Troy exclaimed. "Give him a break ok" He winked at Chad, Chad knew this would be the one and only time Troy would stick up for Sharpay, she he had better enjoy it.

"I told you Sharpay was a good girl" Zeke said to Chad as he made his way to the court.

"I know I told you I wouldn't mess with her again I'm…"

"Chad, don't be sorry. We're broken up and on good terms. I'm happy for you, and for her" He patted him on the back. "Just as long as I'm in the wedding" Zeke joked.

"Just gimme the ball" The rest of the day dragged on for everyone, when the last bell rang nobody would have argued as a stampede filled the hallways. Sharpay immediately found Chad in the chaos known as after school. They linked hands and made their way outside to the parking lot.

"Chad!" Troy called as he caught up to them. "The team is coming over to practive at my house are you in?" He asked.

"Yea I'll be there"

"Great, see you in a bit" And with that he left for his truck.

Day one of the spring semester at East High was over, and if they thought that was drama, they had another thing coming.

A/N: I know this chapter specifically was pretty short and stupid, but it's a transition. When I get the next two chapters typed up I promise you will NOT be disappointed. They are both long and amazing!


	9. Chapter 9: A big mistake

Chapter 9: A big mistake

Well to no surprise the wildcats won the championship, and Ryan and Sharpay got the leads for the musical. It was guys and dolls that they were producing, which meant that Troy and Gabriella also got leads. The love stories in the play entwined in the show which meant Ryan would be kissing Gabriella and Troy would be kissing Sharpay. Gabriella was not happy about this.

"Party!" Troy hoisted the gold trophy into the air at the end of the championship game. They all cheered. Sharpay ran from the stands into Chad's arm's, he spun her around tightly.

"Congradulations!" She cried to him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

'I'm gonna go and change, I'll meet you outside" He kissed her lips quickly.

"Ew, your sweaty! Go!" She giggled at him.

"You weren't complaining about the sweating last night" He smiled slyly at her.

"Go!" She pointed toward the locker room. Sharpay made her way outside, making sure Chad watched her backside as she left. She bounded down the stairs, behind her were Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey Sharpay" Gabriella called to her, Sharpay turned on her heel.

"Yes" She asked more like a question than a statement.

"Look, I know we're rivals or we hate each other or whatever! But since we are going to be working together, can we at least get along" She asked with basically no sincerity.

"Let me guess, Troy put you up to this" She asked.

"Well he suggested it" She replied.

"Look, Gabi I'm not hating on you. Considering I got the role of lead, you are of no long in hatred territory" She said to Gabi who gave her a fake smile.

"Shar!" Kelsi came running down the front steps, thankfully breaking up the awkward conversation.

"Your going to Chad's right?" She asked her.

"Of course"

"Ok good, Ryan is taking me" She smiled a big smile, maybe finally they would get together.

"Beautiful girl! We are out!" Troy exclaimed pushing the double doors open.

"I'm ready to get my party on, with my favorite girl" Chad threw his arm around Sharpay's shoulder. "Ready baby?" He asked.

"Always" She smiled. Sharpay couldn't describe how he made her feel. She didn't want to say it was love, or she might get hurt. But that's probably what it was.

The after party was full of beer pong games, circle of death and I've never.

"Sharpay, Sharpay!" Chad exclaimed drunkly coming from the kitchen where he had been playing beer pong for hours, clearly losing considering how drunk he was, while Troy walked out barely buzzed.

"Baby" He hugged her, his lips found hers. Kissing her passionately. His hand wandered to her ass and squeezed it hard. "I want to take you upstairs, I want to kiss your whole body, and I want to make love to you, because I love you" He said into her ear. She looked at him with a questioning look. "I love you" He said again.

"Um. Go-go sit down for a minute" She studdered. "I'm going to have a cigarette, but I'll be right back ok?" She smiled and kissed him. Chad turned around and stumbled back into the kitchen. Troy stood next to Sharpay she was still stunned from Chad's outburst.

"Bolton…" She said quietly and he looked at her. "I need vodka…NOW!" She yelled turning around to go outside. She flipped her blonde hair and was out the door. Normally Troy would have told the ice princess to get it herself, but he decided against it knowing she was drunk so he did it. He pulled the small pin of Smirnoff vodka from his cargo pocket and followed her into the backyard. She stood by the fence, lit cigarette in her hand, it was trembling. He handed her the bottle as a piece offering.

"Thank you" She said taking it from him. She opened the bottle and put it to her lips. She chugged it straight like it was water.

"Are you ok Sharpay" He asked her, he still didn't like her but she was Chad's girlfriend, plus she was hot. He figured he'd lay off her.

"Of course I'm fine!" She chugged more vodka. 'I-I've never been in love, I've been close but something bad always happens to ruin it." She started to explain.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you Sharpay. Chad loves you, he won't hurt you, not on purpose" She smiled at her.

"Thanks Troy"

"Your welcome Sharpay" They actually faced each other without derogatory nicknames or hate.

"Wanna go back inside" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm keeping the vodka" She smiled at him, and he didn't object. He opened the sliding door as she walked in. "Chad!" She called as she moved past people. He wasn't in the living room the only person she ran into was Marcus, the sophomore drug dealer who thought he could get any woman he wanted. He tried to talk to her, "Hey shar.." He started off at her.

"Ew, sophomore..Senior..Ew!" She replied before swiftly walking past him. Sharpay then remembered he had gone into the kitchen. She vodka started hitting her tiny body, when she walked into the kitchen she thought she would see her very drunk boyfriend playing more beer-pong but what she saw shocked her. Chad sat at the table, but not alone, Taylor was straddling his lap the two were in a heated make-out session. Troy pushed in behind Sharpay and saw the sight.

"Wow" He couldn't think of what else to say. "Shar, can I take you home… you don't need this" He said, she grabbed the counter for support the alcohol taking control of her legs. She shook her head yes to Troy's question. Anger took over, she grabbed the closest thing to her which was a full bottle of rum, she forcefully threw it against the wall behind Chad and Taylor as she let out a loud scream. The bottle burst quickly, rum exploded out of the glass. Chad and Taylor were interrupted.

"What the fuck!" Chad yelled, he was covered in rum, he looked up and saw Sharpay through his squinted drunken eyes. "Sharpay…" He asked softly, he saw her hurt eyes as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe you man" Troy followed Sharpay. He was confused and then he saw…

"Taylor!" He exclaimed throwing her to the ground, and followed after his best friend and girlfriend. The front door was open and he ran out of it.

"Sharpay!" He yelled, he saw Troy close the passenger side door of his truck.

"Troy!" He ran down the driveway. "Troy let me talk to her please!" Chad begged.

"She doesn't want to talk to you man, give her some space"

"No! I thought Taylor was her! Sharpay I'm sorry! I love you don't do this!" He exclaimed, he tried to open the car door, she had locked it. ""Un-lock it man please" Chad begged his best friend.

"Chad go inside" Troy stood between Chad and the car Sharpay was in. "Your drunk go inside sober up and we can talk later"

"Troy just le me talk to her!" He argued back ignoring Troy's peace offering.

"Chad go inside!" He now yelled.

"Sharpay!" He banged on the window, Troy's tinted windows made it impossible to see Sharpay's tear streaked face.

"Chad!" Troy yelled. Chad bent down and grabbed a rock.

"I swear I'm going to break this window if you don't open this truck!" Chad was drunk with rage, he didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him.

"Chad if you break my window I'm going to break your face!" Troy stood closer to him getting all up in his face.

"Why are you protecting her! You hate her!" He yelled in his face.

"Chad I.." He was cut off.

"I know! You want to have sex with my girlfriend!" His eyes went mad. "You'll never be half the man I am to her! I love her!" Troy grabbed the rock in Chad's hand and threw it down the street.

"Chad, get the fuck inside!" Troy yelled, Chad stared at him before retreating to the drive way.

"Bolton!" Chad yelled, Troy turned around as he unlocked his truck. "If you touch her, I'll kill you!" He yelled as he kicked the closest thing to him, which was the tire of Ryan's BMW. Troy jumped in his car and started the engine, he looked over at Sharpay. She was looking out the window. The once full pint of vodka lay empty between them. He grabbed it and threw it out the window, the glass shattered as is hit the concrete and he drove away.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Just you wait until you read chapter 10 woah! Lol


	10. Chapter 10: We really shouldn't do this

Chapter 10: We really shouldn't do this.

Troy pulled into Sharpay's driveway and turned off the engine of his truck, they sat silent.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school on Monday" Troy said turning his head to face the front avoiding Sharpay's avid stare.

"Troy, will you come up stairs with me?" She paused and he looked at her. "I don't want to do anything, I just want someone to stay with me until I fall asleep" Troy could see the alcohol filled up to her eyes.

"Well Gabriella is back at Chad's, and I should probably go check on him"

"yea…" She started. "Your girlfriend will be wondering where you are" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll see you on Monday" She opened the door and started to step out.

"Wait Sharpay" She stopped and gazed back at him.

"Just for alittle while" She gave him a small smile, the two walked inside Sharpay silent house, her parents were out, not together of course, but both out. They were alone. Troy opened the door Sharpay was to drunk and was fumbling with the key. He followed her upstairs to her very pink room. Immediately Sharpay pulled her dress over her head, Troy couldn't help but stare at her bare body, it was beautiful. He didn't think much of it, he knew she was drunk and she was very sad, he tried to not let his mind wander. She pulled the covers back on her bed and collapsed into it. Troy took his shoes off and laid next to her under the duvet. Her back was to him.

"Thank you Troy" She said. Habit forming Troy put his around her naked stomach and cuddled up to her. The only thing separating them were his clothes, and her one piece of clothing, her little bikini cut underwear. His hand lay on her stomach, if he moved it up he would have been taking a feel, he knew he shouldn't he kept arguing in his head. Sharpay could feel Troy's hot breath on her neck, he traced circles on her stomach and after minutes of debating with himself he couldn't help it, he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and to her neck. His hands wandered freely with no complaint from Sharpay. He played with the top of her underwear, his hand slipped inside slowly sliding two fingers into her. She gasped.

"Troy…" She half whispered, half moaned.

"Shhh" He soothed into her ear before nibbling it. Troy knew he was wrong, she was drunk, his best friends girl, and he was in a relationship as well, but he couldn't stop himself. This is what he had wanted for years, he had been drinking. He was not drunk, but he wouldn't stop, and lucky she had no problem with that. He slid another finger inside of her and played with her clit with his thumb and he kept pushing inside of her. Sharpay's hips left the bed to meet the pumps of his fingers.

"MMM Troy" She whispered, she turned her head and found his lips. The slow sweet passionate kiss was all he needed for everything to be a go. He removed his hand and quickly slid his shirt off along with his pants throwing them to the floor. Sharpay removed his boxers for him and her petite hand found his cock, she slit it up and down quickly feeling him grow in size. He kissed her again, he pushed her hand away and positioned himself over her body. He looked into her eyes and right before he started, Chad's words echoed in his head. "if you touch her, I'll kill you". He pushed himself inside of her, She gasped feeling his length in her. Chad's width was bigger, but Troy was way longer. He pushed slowly in and out, savoring her tightness, he grunted. He grabbed her legs and raised them above her head. He pulled out completely teasing her opening.

"Troy, don't tease" Her eyes were shut and her legs were trembling.

"Do you want it" He pressed his tip into her and pulled back out.

"Please" She almost begged, and as she did he thrust completely into her. She cried out, he went faster and faster, Troy grabbed her legs and held them in the air. Her eyes were pressed tight and she moaned which made him go faster. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts. Troy was on the verge of exploding, but he refused until she got hers. After several minutes she reached her brink, cried of pleasure came from her sweet mouth as they came together. He rolled over next to her, they didn't speak and she kissed him.

"Thank you" She said.

"No.." He began, "thank you" He replied, she turned over facing away from him. Minutes later he heard her breathing became heavy, he knew she had fallen asleep, or passed out he wasn't sure which. Troy go up and changed back into his clothes, he grabbed his keys off her dresser and noticed her cell phone. The sidekick blinked nosily as it vibrated against the wood. It was Chad, once the beeping stopped, he looked at the missed calls list. 15 missed calls all from Chad, he sat the phone down and headed back to the party.


	11. Chapter 11: The Big Mystery

Chapter 3: A big Mystery

A/N: This is a short little chapter I wrote in about 10 minutes as a filler, since I know most people wanted to know what happened when he went back. Chapter 12 will be longer promise.

Troy's truck screeched to a halt in front of Chad's house where it had been only an hour before. The house was noisier than ever. The music blared out of every window and door crack possible, and a large commotion was still stirring inside. He made his way through the door frame to be confronted with screaming. In front of him Gabriella was holding Taylor back from another girl. A small brunette sophomore named Christine was being held back by her twin sister Jenn, they were clearly fighting.

"You're a stupid bitch Taylor!" Christine lunged at Taylor as she tried to fight back Jenn grabbed her sister forcefully. Troy leaned up against the doorway to watch the catfight, it wasn't something he wanted to miss and nobody had even noticed his presence yet.

"Just because you can't have Chad you gotta make it bad for Sharpay!" She lunged again.

"He's mine Christine! Not a stupid blonde bimbo's!"

"You took advantage of him at Sharpay's cost you lying cunt"

"You're just made because YOU want him"

"I don't want Chad! I've already had the captain why would I want a defense man" Christine snapped back.

"You've had WHAT!" Gabriella let go of Taylor as they both lunged forward toward Christine, Jenn was forced to let Christine go and protect her sister from Gabriella.

"Oh shit..." Troy laughed as he watched the girl fight in front of him and many others got involved.

"Yo Bolton" Troy turned, Chad had yelled over the crowd. He had his cell phone in his hand, and his eyes were red like he had been crying, or smoking a lot of pot. "Where's Sharpay?" He asked as he came toward Troy.

"I took her home Chad, I told you that before I left" Troy said.

"Is she... Ok?" He asked, his harsh tone gone.

"Yea man... she's ok" His mind thought to the past hour's previous actions, all he could think of were Sharpay's lips on his burning skin, and Chad's voice snapped him out of it.

"She won't answer her phone"

"She went to sleep, she was drunk" Troy put his hand on Chad's shoulder. Chad just looked at him sadly.

"I guess I'll try tomorrow, when everyone is sober" He cracked a smile. "Please explain to me what is going on" Chad semi-slurred.

"Girl drama, we should stay out of it"

"Agreed"

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled, for the first moment since the fighting had started she finally noticed him.

"Hey Gabs!"

"Don't you hey Gabs me!" She had fire in her eyes. "Did you sleep with Christine?" She demanded.

"Of course not baby" He soothed her, like he always did.

"Then why is she saying you did?!"

"I don't know, she's just a little girl with a fantasy I suppose. Cheerleader, Captain of the football team, you know the drill"

"Oh I know the drill, I go away and you sleaze it up with every underclassman and cheerleader in the school, I'm not stupid Troy Bolton! I just thought you would have quit!" She sneered at him.

"Gabriella I..." He began to explain when she scoffed at him, she grabbed his arm.

"No doubt these are from that snooty ice princess" She pointed to the red scratch marks on his forearm.

"How could you think that?" He said unconvincingly.

"I wasn't born yesterday, and I'm quite smart... when will you learn that. We're done Troy" She walked away from him. Everyone was staring by this point, including Chad.

"Chad I…" He was quickly shut up by Chad fist to his mouth. He didn't have the courage to fight back as he hit the floor hard. He stared up at his now x girlfriend and x best friend.

"Just get out Troy… GO!" Chad turned and walked away as Troy picked himself up off the floor to meet the stares of everyone in the living room.

That night Troy left alone. Without Gabriella, without his friends, and without a buzz.


	12. Chapter 12: Reconciliation

Chapter 12:Reconciliation

At noon on Saturday surprisingly the sun was very hot in Albuquerque. Many businessmen were taking a relaxing day of golf while their wives and children relaxed poolside. The noise of splashing children was drowned out by the gossiping seniors of East High. Sharpay lay in her pink chaise with her two twin confidants there.

"And then I got one good hit and BAM! Hit her in the eye!" Christine laughed as she demonstrated how she had attacked Taylor the night before.

"It was genius Sharpay you really should have been there" Jenn chimed in. "She's got a mean right hook…I would know" She laughed as her sister shoved her. "Sharpay…?" She questioned the blonde haired beauty.

"Huh?" She was pulled from her thoughts.

"Were you even listening" Christine asked as she sipped her blue Hawaiian ice tea.

"I'm just thinking about last night" She replied.

"You mean about Troy Bolton" Jenn winked at her, as Sharpay looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about, what about Troy? I'm talking about I still can't believe that Chad kissed Taylor I mean I was right there!" She was still scatterbrained from the night before. The liquor she had basically inhaled had hit her so fast, she didn't know up from down.

"But you slept with Troy" Christine spoke before her sister got the chance. Sharpay spit the drink from her mouth; it covered her pink imported towel.

"I would never!" Sharpay really was shocked and appalled, had she slept with Troy in her bliss of alcoholism.

"That's not what Troy said" Christine spoke.

"No Gabriella saw scratch marks on his arm after he got done brining you home" Jenn said matter of fatly. "See Christine this is where gossip starts, you get the story wrong!"

"Shut up Jenn!"

"No. No" Sharpay stood up. "I wouldn't sleep with Troy I mean I've thought about it before, but I really like Chad I wouldn't…I couldn't… oh shit" She sat down, she still couldn't remember the night but she remembered Troy walking inside with her.

"Yea Gabriella and Troy are finished, have you talked to Chad?" Jenn asked.

"No, he left me some pretty sad and mean voicemails last night, I listened to a few before deleting my inbox, and haven't called him yet" She sighed, she put her hands in her head. "Girls…I can't be that big of a slut can I?" She asked before immediately answering her question. "Never mind don't answer that, does Chad know?"

'Well considering he punched Troy in the face last night, I think he knows" Christine replied with a smartass tone.

Soon the metal bars that enclosed the pool clanked open, the three girls turned. Chad walked in; his bright blue swim trunks had his hands stuffed inside of them. Gabriella, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsey and Ryan came in after him. They all looked straight to Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella gave her glaring looks and Gabriella flicked her off as she walked by.

"Ooohhh Sharpay I think you're the enemy" Christine said.

"Good job Christine, make her feel worse!" Jenn replied back.

"Girls, I need to be alone please go away" Sharpay said as she placed her Versace sunglasses over her eyes and laid back, Jenn and Christine shrugged before getting off to head to the spa.

"Sharpay" she heard her name being called, and only one voice matched that. She opened her eyes to see a dark man with curly hair that sprung to life like god himself.

"Hi" she removed her sunglasses and sat up.

"Can I sit here" he motioned to the chair next to her.

"You're a member now" she replied coolly, Chad sat down and stared at her. "So it's a nice day huh" he said as he clasped his hands together.

"I didn't sleep with Troy, Chad" She replied. "At least not that I remember, I know that's what you are going to ask"

"Not that you remember, that's great, cause you're the best one with the drunk memory" She looked at him. His act of being cool was wearing off as he hoped it wouldn't have.

"Look I'm sorry, maybe my drunken careless mind wouldn't had to have gone home especially with Troy if you hadn't made out with Taylor!"

"I told you I love you last night Sharpay if you suddenly forgot that! You looked scared and ran away"

"So I was scared that gives you the right to make out with your ex girlfriend?"

"And by me drunkenly kissing someone by accident, his dick "accidentally" slipped inside of you. That's completely different!" Sharpay didn't know what came over her she reached over and slapped him hard across the face. Chad didn't like that to much, he grabbed her shoulders and gripped them tight. They searched each others eyes, the anger and hurt swallowed them both. Even out of the anger they both still cared, his lips found hers quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She knew it, she did love him.

"I'm still mad at you" She said as she pulled away, her arms still locked around him.

"And I still want to kill Troy" He replied.

"Well as long as we're on the same page" She said as he kissed her again.

The rest of the wildcats couldn't imagine that would have even happened, they stared at the two confused.

"Those two are weird, I'm not talkin bout I like to eat cottage cheese weird I'm talkin I come from another planet weird!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Am I related to her?" Ryan asked with a slight grin, Kelsi took his hand in hers.

"Yes, but your way cuter. And not so insane!" She kissed his cheek, they were now casually dating.

"Hey guys" from out of nowhere Troy had appeared, they all turned around.

"Hey Troy" most smiled at him, some glared.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?" she looked around to see if anyone would help her out, nobody replied.

"Sure" Gabriella was heartbroken over what had happened, she hadn't wanted to break up with Troy she was in love with him, but she couldn't take the cheating anymore. But she was actually proud of Troy for approaching her and taking the first step. She took his hand and he took her inside. Hopefully, she thought, this talk would put them back together and turn Troy into a one woman man. When she finally talked him into it, about 30 minutes later and he had groveled for her to take him back they kissed softly before heading back to the group hand in hand. They passed by Chad and Sharpay, the two were making out again. Troy felt a slight pain, he wasn't sure if it was in his heart or his pants, knowing last night was probably the only night he had her for, or maybe he did care about Sharpay more than a friend. Things he would never know now.


End file.
